The Last Dance With The Princess
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: A fanfic story Between Lelouch, and Nataliee Rose, with the one dance they will ever dance for the last time as brother and sister...the last time they will ever see each other, cause when the clock strikes midnight, they will part ways forever... As both become Geass users, they will have to make some hard choices, if they want to have their dreams becoming reality.-LelouchXOC
1. Chapter 1: Prolgue of a Midnight Ball

_**This is a story i wrote up last night, when i was looking over my code geass stuff, and the idea came to me.**_

_**anyway, it's a short story with Nataliee Rose (My O.C.) and Lelouch, before he rules over britannnia.**_

_**it's one of theose fangirl moments that would bring a country to it's knees!**_  
><em><strong>I would like to give my props to ToboeUzumaki, for her short story with one of her O.C.'s!<strong>_

_***Don't worry toboe-chan, i'll write a special one just for you reallll sooooon...**_

_**and i better stop before the cuteness takes over my urges...*Passes out from all the anime Kawaii***_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Dance with the Princess<em>**

**Chapter One:**

**The Midnight Ball**

It was a beautiful Night.

Music was in the air.

But for one girl, it was boring for me.

Here i was attending another stupid party with those idiotic phonies in the Holy Britannian Empire. it's not like i had a choice in the matter, i was requested to come.

Being an 11th Princess of Britannia in secret was no fun either. I didn't like having to hide my birthright form my friends and family.

but i had too...

As i stood there watching the other nobilites dancing and having fun at this gathering...

I saw him coming towards me.

The boy with dark hair and even dark eyes.

Eyes so dark, you could get lost in them.

My brother.

Even though we were sibilings, we looked nothing alike. i was a loner girl, with black hair that had a little bit of blue tint in it and dark navy blue eyes.

But we were still family.

"Milady, may i have the honor of a dance with you?" he asked me in his low calming voice as he held out his hand towards me.

Me, the loner girl in the midnight black dress.

My hands were shaking, as i touched his hand, nodding for him.

He grabbed my hand, as he led me to the dance floor.

I curtsied to him, as he bowed to me. He put his arm around my waist, as i put my hand on his shoulder.

Then, we started to dance.

With him leading the whole time, we danced to our own beat...our own special waltz.

We danced slowly, making it last longer for just the two of us.

"Um, Lelouch?" i asked him, nervously, as he looked up at me.

"Yes, what is it my Princess?" he answered back, as i shook my head,showing him that it was wrong.

"Dear brother, you can't call me that. I'm not a princess." i said, as my brother held me close.

"To their eyes, you may not be one...but my sweet Nataliee...you are a delicate princess, who needs to be protected from the hatred of this world." he whispered in a low voice in my ear, so only only i could hear.

He twirled me around slowly, as we continued our dance.

I never took my eyes off of him, not even for a second.

He never took his eyes off of me, even as he dipped me back for a few seconds.

When he brought me back up, we continued our slow pace.

i put my head on the crook of his neck, as a few tears fell from my eyes. i couldn't stop the tears from coming down,as i cried softly in my brothers arms.

we tried to make this last longer, both of us knowing we couldn't do this forever.

"Lelouch, please for a few little longer...forget about the black knights...forget about zero...forget about everything...just, hold me forever, and never let me go!" i whispered softly, as Lelouch held me tighter.

"Milady, until midnight, my sweet princess...your wish shall be granted." he said softly as we held our embrace for what seemed like an enterinty.

And we prayed..and hoped...that midnight would never come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So this chapter is like a prolgue...but also a dream type scene. i don't know how it will turn out for these two but it's only the begining..<em>**

**_AND THE STORY BEGINS!_**

**_SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=_**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction to the story

**Miss Inu: I'm sorry, I haven't updated this story in forever, but I kinda lost my inspiration for this and didn't know how to continue it. ****And I've been working on other fanfic's to try to get this one going again. So I'm reach-watching the entire code geass series and reading the manga again, to get my spark back…(or at least trying too…I know, I kinda suck at updating my stuff)**

**So, I make it up to you with a chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

**Lelouch: At least you tried to apologize. If you did that to me, I used my geass on you. Oh and did you know that you uploaded the same chapter twice for one of your other stories here?**

**Miss Inu: WAIT…WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID I DO THAT? *Goes to check and screams like an idiot at mistake***

**Lelouch: Beats me….your the writer… anyway, please try to enjoy. I'm off to go do…stuff…*goes off to do stuff, while chapter introduces itself.***

**Miss Inu: *screams* ! *TBC***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**Introduction To The Story**

_In this world, there are some things that we don't understand . . ._

_We don't have solutions for them or answers to explain them with . . ._

_So we come up with stories and myths, so the human mind can understand them better._

_But the human mind and lifespan is weak and helpless to most unimaginable things. Only those with a strong will and heart, can help to survive this world and all its dangers . . ._

_How would I know these things you might be asking? _

_Well, . . . . __I have seen them all._

_Time after time after time again, I have seen this world been repeating itself like an never ending story. __I have seen humans try to change this world for the better, but in the end it always fails, like it always does._

_Like an never ending chain, it goes on and on . . ._

_Never stopping and never ending . . ._

_Until one day: _

_Something stopped the chain from going . . ._

_It was unusual for something like this too happen. __This brought out my curiosity and I was intrigued to find out what it was . . ._

_Two children were born into this world . . . ._

_Just two ordinary children . . ._

_With the power . . . . to change this world._

_I wanted to see what they would do, so I watch them both for many years, until they disappeared one day . . ._

_It was sad to find them gone, but I didn't think that they would have done any good. . . ._

_I guess I was wrong since, I found them again, at a party years later._

_At first I thought I was dreaming it, until I saw them up closer. __That's when I knew that I wasn't dreaming at all . . . They were alive and still trying to complete their goals._

_As I watched them at that party, dancing that hypnotizing dance, that's when I knew . . ._

_Those two children . . . _

_Lelouch Vi Britannia and Nataliee Rose LeVi Britianna . . ._

_Looks like, they will be able to give me some entertainment. . . . for a while. I know once they gain the power that they need, life won't be so dull, at least for a little while . . . ._

_Oh, I bet you have been wondering who I am, haven't you?_

_My name is ZZ (or Z2 if it's easier for you . . . ) and I'm an immortal demon with the power to control geass: **"The Power of the Kings."**_

_And I hope for the sake of all humans and life as we know it, that this children don't do anything to upset or anger me, or otherwise, I might have to let loose some nasty things as a punishment._

_So enjoy it while it lasts, you two . . . .if you think party is fun, just wait until you see what I have in store for you: My party will be a blast . . ._

_**Two sides of the same coin, light and darkness, walk hand in had. . .**_

_**One with the power to create . . . .**_

_**One with the power to destroy . . .**_

_**How will they decide to use this power and for what purpose? These questions remain unanswered as the hands of fate start turning the clock of destiny . . . .**_

_***TBC…***_

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Inu: So I guess I left you at a cliff hanger at this chapter. and sorry for not updating in a long time, I know I apologized already, but I felt I should at least apologize again. And as for lelouch, welll…<strong>

**He is kinda not available at the moment.**

**Lelouch: I HATE YOU, INU! WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME WITH THAT HAMMER OF YOURS?**

**Inu: be grateful it wasn't the spinzaku kick, you jerk. Anyway, while we wait for lelouch to recover from that little 'lesson' please review and comment if you like this story or if I should just kick it to the curb. Yea or nay, it's your choice!**

**So until then ….STAY COOL AND STAY OTAKU: INU-OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of The One Day

********Miss. Inu******: I'm sorry, I haven't updated this story in forever, but I kinda lost my inspiration for this and didn't know how to continue it. *But I'm trying to do the updating a lot better, as best I can* So I'm reach-watching the entire code geass series and reading the manga again, to get my spark back…(or at least trying too…I know, I kinda suck at updating my stuff) So, I make it up to you with a chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

**Lelouch: Again, you have to apologize, for being late. Are you on some kind of weird diet?**

********Miss. Inu******: Nooo, why would you think that?**

**Lelouch: Oh, just wondering…**

********Miss. Inu******: Okay, Whatever. Anyway, let's continue on with the chapter, okay?*TBC***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Start of The One Day <strong>

_**. . . . So enjoy it while it lasts, you two. . . . . . . .If you think party is fun, just wait until you see what I have in store for you: My party will be a blast. . . . .**_

…_.And then, the fun will soon begin, as a new world era will rein…_

…_do you want to make a deal? The price may be a little to high for you to pay…_

…_.I will use this power, to change the world, in the image of my creation…_

_._

…_A better world, as for the one I treasure dear…_

…_. __**Nataliee…..**_

…_**Nataliee….**_

…_**Nataliee…..**_

"**Nataliee Rose!" **A loud voiced said as it snapped the girl awake. She looked at the front of the class as her dark navy blue eyes, had a look of confusion to them. The voice woke her up from her sleep as she was sleeping in class. In her sleep, she had heard weird voices that were trying to tell her something….

"Huh? What?" She asked, as some of the classmates giggled and laughed at her reaction. She felt a light blush come across her face as she felt kinda embarrassed.

"I said, since you weren't paying very much attention, can you please recite the following passage in the txt?" The teacher asked, as she pushed her glasses on her face, as it was a habit of hers. Nataliee sighed and stood up, as she rubbed one sleepy eye and looked at the passage for a minutes, as if she was confused about what it said.

Silence was heard for a few more minutes, as the teacher was starting to getting annoyed.

"Are you stuck at something, or are you just…"

"_**Two sides of the same coin, light and darkness, walk hand in hand. . ." **_Nataliee read as her voice was clear and strong sounding as she read the passage in her textbook.

"_**One with the power to create . . . . One with the power to destroy . . . How will they decide to use this power and for what purpose? These questions remain unanswered as the hands of fate start turning the clock of destiny . . ." **_

The class was silent as they waited for her to finish. She finished as she closed her textbook, as the teacher nodded her head. The class continued, as Nataliee went back to trying to focus on the class.

But soon, she was feeling kinda bored, like she always did, when she was in class…

The bell rang signaling the last class of the day. She sighed as she gathered her belongings and headed for the school gates. It took her a few minutes to reach the gates, as she was feeling like she always was…

Bored and wishing that something would take away the boredom.

As she reached the gates and started heading down the streets, she passed by two young boys who were having a talkative conversations. One of the boys took notice of her, as his dark violet like eyes looked at her like she was very familiar.

He stared for a few minutes, as he looked like he was about to say something, but a loud siren like sound stopped him from saying anything as all three of them covered their ears.

It was too loud for her to stand as she started to move away from the sound. The boy who looked at her noticed her pain, as he grabbed her hand and started running with her.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here!" He said, as he started running with her. Nataliee took notice of this boy's features, as she saw that his hair was either a darkish brown or black and his eyes looked like they shined in their dark violet shade.

"Huh, wha…" She said, as she was running along with him.

"Hey, Lelouch! Where are you going?" The other boy said, as he must have been this guy's friend.

_**So this boy's name was Lelouch…**_

They kept running, as they tried to get away. Nataliee was feeling like her legs were turning into jelly, and wished that he would stop, when he suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, what's your name?" The boy named Lelouch asked, her.

"My name, is Nataliee….Nataliee Rose…" Nataliee said, not giving him her full name, as she didn't know who this guy was.

"I see…well, my name is Lelouch, by the way." Lelouch said.

The two kept running, as they ran into an abandon building. As they went in, a sudden mental force suddenly came into their area, freezing them in their place.

As they tried to start moving, they suddenly heard a voice come into their heads, a low and chilling like voice…

_**Two sides of the same coin, light and darkness, walk hand in hand. . .**_

_**One with the power to create . . . .**_

_**One with the power to destroy . . .**_

_**How will they decide to use this power and for what purpose? These questions remain unanswered as the hands of fate start turning the clock of destiny . . .**_

"What….what is this…?" Nataliee said, as the voice sounded weird to her.

"This voice….where is coming from…?" Lelouch said, as he put his hands on the side of his head, trying to get the voice out. As they tried to get the voice outta their heads, a small crack had appeared from Nataliee's feet. The crack got bigger and bigger and soon, she felt herself starting to fall.

She let out a small scream, as she felt herself falling.

"NATALIEE!" Lelouch screamed as he reached his hand out to her, to grab her from falling. But as his hand reached out to her, his hands brushed her own, but missed by a few seconds. He stared in horror, as he saw the girl falling into a pit of darkness.

"**NOOOOO, NATALIEEEEE**!" Lelouch screamed, as he saw the girl, disappear from his eyes….

"_So…you have arrived…'my chosen girl'…."A voice called out into the darkness as Nataliee was still falling in darkness. She would have continued to keep falling, if it hadn't been for a pair of strong arms that reached out and grabbed her, preventing her from falling. The arms belonged to a handsome looking young man, with dark reddish brown hair and wearing clothes the color of pure black._

_He looked at the girl, who he was now carrying in his arms, as he stared at her with his deep green eyes. He was finally able to find a new vessel to make a contract with. After a few minutes, the girl's eyes started to open, as she looked to see the young man that was staring right at her._

"_Unngh…who…are…you…?" She asked, as she felt her mind was feeling really confused, at what was happening and what was going on. _

"_My name is ZZ and I'm an immortal demon with the power to control geass: __**"The Power of the Kings." **_He said to her, as a small smile came across his face.

"ZZ?" She asked, feeling confused at the name, he gave her.

"_Well, that is kinda weird sound. So why don't you just call me, Z2, if it's easier for you . . ." _He said, as he continued to look at her. "_I bet your thinking and wanting to ask, why I saved you…" _she nodded her head at him, as she kinda wanted to know. "_Well, the reason is simple: you have what I want and need to make a contract with."_

"_And if you had died, I would have had to wait for another century or two before another one came along. So I couldn't let just let you die, like that, it would have been a very painful death. So as the gentleman that I am, I saved you…" _

"You…saved me? to make…A…contract…? " Nataliee said, as she was feeling even more confused. Z2 looked at her as he said a small passage to her, a passage that sounded familiar…

_**Two sides of the same coin, light and darkness, walk hand in hand. . .**_

_**One with the power to create . . . .One with the power to destroy . . .**_

_**How will they decide to use this power and for what purpose? These questions remain unanswered as the hands of fate start turning the clock of destiny . . .**_

He saw that she was affected by the passage, as her eyes looked clouded like and so confused. So, he knew that she was the one…

And now, it was time to make the deal…The contract of the Geass user…

"_I will now explain the terms and conditions of the contract. Each immortal user of Geass as their own rules and deals that they use for each contract user they make the deal with…."_

"_Now, would you like to hear my proposal, dear Nataliee?"_

_***TBC…***_

********Miss. Inu******: So I guess I left you at another cliff hanger at this chapter. And I think they well keep going until the end of the story…. **

**Lelouch: So…what am I suppose to be doing, while this is happening?**

********Miss. Inu******: Um, how about you play cards? Or do you homework?**

**Lelouch: Homework…Why would I do that?**

********Miss. Inu******: I dunno, anyway, let's just wait to see what happens next, okay?**

**So until then ….STAY COOL AND STAY OTAKU: INU-OUT!**


	4. Chapter4:The One Day That Fate ConnectsI

**Miss. Inu: And it looks like it I have come up with another chapter and not making this story delay by forgetting again. * I might save this story from getting dropped and being dead* and just to let you know, this chapter might be a little longer due to the talk that Z2 and Nataliee are having a 'little talk'/also will be in two parts. **

**Lelouch: well, that's good. I was wondering how you were trying to save this story from being thrown into the 'dead story' junkyard. So, what plan are you doing this time to keep this story going?**

**Miss. Inu: research, my dear Lelouch, which you despise since it involves homework and schoolwork, which you hate…**

**Lelouch: I don't hate schoolwork. It's just to boring….**

**Miss. Inu: yeah, whatever, anyway, I have my good old laptop and researching away on all things Code Geass to help me write it better…**

**Lelouch: and when you mean Research, you mean…*looks over Inu's shoulder* Wikipedia? Isn't that kinda cheating?**

**Miss. Inu: ^-^ why Lelouch, whatever do you mean? *keeps using laptop with evil smile on face* TBC **

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Dance With The Princess: Ch.4<strong>

**Chapter 4: And The One Day That Fate Connects I**

Not too far from where Nataliee had fallen, Lelouch was trying to find a way to get to where Nataliee was. He had found a little path where he could climb down in, but he wasn't sure that it would be strong enough to hold his weight. He tested on foot on a foothill ledge, letting out a small sigh of relief, when it accepted his weight.

He used another foothill ledge, as a sort of stairway for him to climb down, as he climbed and moved slowly, to keep him balanced right, by not using too much force in the foothills ledges.

When he had climbed for a few minutes, he finally reached the bottom, he looked around to see if there were any signs that Nataliee had fallen down here.

When he didn't see her anywhere, he decided to call out her name, to see if she was close by.

"NATALIEE! ARE YOU DOWN HERE?! IT'S ME, LELOUCH!" Lelouch yelled out loudly, his voice echoing throughout the area, allowing it to be heard for miles away. "IF YOU CAN HERE ME, YELL BACK IF YOU CAN!"

He waited for a few seconds, as he heard nothing and there was only silence.

But soon, he heard some very faint light footsteps, that didn't sound too far away from where he was. If he followed the footsteps, he might find Nataliee….

"Nataliee! Is that you?" He asked as he heard the footsteps again, this time sounding even fainter like. He knew that he should follow the footsteps soon or he might lose her for good.

"Nataliee! Stay where you are! I'll be right there soon!" He yelled outloud as he ran to where the footsteps where, trying to run as fast as he could, hoping he got to her in time…

"So, would you like to hear my proposal, my dear Nataliee?" The man named Z2 asked her, waiting to her answer. Nataliee felt so confused at what was happening, but something in her mind was telling her that she needed to know all his information about the contact that he was willing to make with her and the power of Geass that he was willing to share with her.

"Um, okay, I guess so….please, tell me about the contact and the power of Geass, Z2…" Nataliee asked him, feeling a bit scared. A small smirk appeared on Z2's face as he felt extremely relieved to have her say yes to his proposal. It looked like this would be great on his part…

"Okay, then! Let's get started on the explaining, first!" Z2 said as he stared at her with his deep green eyes, as they seemed to be shining with a glint in them.

"Geass also known as the Power of the Kings, is a mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others. The power of Geass has something to do with the very existence of humankind and it might be used to destroy or transform just about anything." Z2 said as he started to explain everything to Nataliee.

"When Geass is set as a contract between an immortal and a human who receives a power. And every time the contact user uses their Geass power it becomes stronger."

He looked at Nataliee as he could see that she had a strong will and could be a strong contact user.

"But that not might be a problem for you to learn how to control it…"

Nataliee listened to what Z2 was telling her, feeling so lost and confused at what he was telling her. Just how bad was this power called Geass? And just how dangerous was it for someone to have it and be in a contract with Z2?

Z2 looked at her, knowing she was thinking it over of what he said, as he continued again with his explanation.

"There are many types of different Geass and each user has their own brand of Geass. So it all merely depends on the immortal and the user of the contract…

So even though every Geass has its own unique set of abilities and limitations, each could allow for a person's defeat or victory by someone who is aware of its characteristics. Some older immortals have said that Geass manifests itself in a person is determined by the person's deepest/truest desire, and some Geass abilities have been related to the mind, influencing things such emotion, perception and memory."

Z2 watched the expressions on Nataliee's face, as he loved how she was trying to keep herself from freaking out and running away. He could see it in her eyes, see the fear that was starting to show, but oh how she tried to hide it from him. She did try, but he could see the small little traces that were hidden in the pupils of her dark navy blue eyes.

"Now, that I have explained a little bit of Geass, why don't I start to explain the details of the contract, that I am willing to make with you. Are you ready to hear them, little Nataliee?" He asked her, as her mind was filled with so much confusion and questions. But she felt something in her mind was telling her to hear the details of his contract.

She looked at him, as she took a deep breath and gave him the answer that he wanted to hear…

"Yes! I want to hear the details of the contract that you would like to make with me!" Nataliee said as Z2 smirked again.

"Good! Then, let's get started then!" Z2 said, as his smirk got bigger again, and started to go into the details of his contract….

_**As Lelouch was on the trail of finding Nataliee, he didn't know that he would also meet his own immortal of Geass, as his own contract would soon begin. **_

_**The girl could feel it, that she soon would be able to make a contract soon, with the man named Lelouch. She tawny golden like eyes opened quickly as she knew that the time was coming soon. **_

"_**So….it begins…." She thought as she waited still, in her cage of imprisonment, waiting like she always did…..**_

_***TBC…***_

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Inu: So as usual, I left you at a cliff hanger at this chapter. This chapter was mostly in Nataliee and Z2's point of view, so the next chapter will mostly be Lelouch and C2 point of view *with a little of Nataliee&amp;Z2*<strong>

**Lelouch: Great, I gotta met that annoying C2?**

**Inu: Hey! I like C2, Lelouch, so no bad mouthing her!**

**Lelouch: -.-**

**So until then ….STAY COOL AND STAY OTAKU: INU-OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5:One Day That Fate Connects II

**Miss Inu: Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. I kinda forgot again and was having a little bit of trouble trying to write something for this chapter. *but I will maybe write a author's note in a few weeks or so, on all my story notices***

**So anyway…As you read in the last chapter, since it was mostly Nataliee & Z2, this chapter will be mostly be Lelouch & CC aka C2 * I am using the C2 spelling, since it's a lot easier for me to write it on the laptop* and also, again as a little reminder-this chapter might be a bit longer or so, depending on what on how the story is gonna go.**

**Lelouch: Okay, then. … So do I really have to talk with C2? I mean, I kinda don't like her…**

**Miss Inu: Well, you can always do homework, instead….**

**Lelouch: …. …. … Never mind. I'll talk with her….**

**Miss Inu: Alright then! So, with that, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! ~*TBC **

**A/N: ****oh and almost forgot….Song lyrics in chapter are from: "**_**ENGLISH 'Strength' Soul Eater"(**_**Karaoke: Shadowlink4321 & Instruman85/Main Vocals: Shadowlink4321)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Last Dance With The Princess: Ch.5<strong>

**Chapter 5: And The One Day That Fate Connects II**

Lelouch kept following the sounds of the footsteps, not knowing if he was close or not. As he kept running for a few minutes, he found himself at a corridor, where something was waiting for him.

As he got closer, something seemed to come into his mind, like a soft little whisper as he kept running.

"_It's you!. . . .Are you the one?_

_. . . .I have finally found you!_

_. . . .My one. . . ."_

Lelouch thought he heard someone calling him, as he turned his head; to see who it was that was calling. But no one was there, as he saw nothing or no one behind him.

"_Must have been hearing things. . . "_ Lelouch thought to himself as he continued the following of the footstep sounds. He kept following them, until he reached to what appeared to be an empty space area. He looked around as he saw what appeared to be a strange looking container that was placed there for some reason.

"_What the hell is that? Looks like some kind of weird holding container. . . ." _Lelouch said as he went up to the container, looking at it, wondering what it was and what it was doing here. He looked at if for a few more minutes, trying to see if there was some kind of label on it to say what it was.

He was about to reach a hand to it, when the sound of a gunshot was heard. Lelouch turned around, as he saw what appeared to be a group of soldiers, aiming military gun like weapons at him, ready to shoot if he makes a move.

"_What the hell? Why is the Honorary Britannia Specialty Squad doing here?" _Lelouch thought has he didn't see or hear any news of any military squad rounds being done in the area where he was.

"Who are you, boy? What are you doing here and how did you get here?" A soldier in front of the line said, as he appeared to be the leader and commander of the squad. "Are you some kind of terrorists, trying to hurt our Holy Britannian Empire? If you are, you won't get your chance, as our guns will make sure you don't live to see another day!"

"_Dammit, they think I'm a terrorist! What the hell is wrong with these people?! Are they freaking blind or are they just that stupid as I thought that they would be. . . ." _Lelouch thought as he held back the urge to sneer and glare at them.

Even though it has been many years since the Britannian Empire has taken control over much of the world, Lelouch has and will always have a grudge of anger towards them, along with giving them no forgiveness over the hell they have put him through…

Since he had to keep the secret of his real identity from his friends and other people, or otherwise, more trouble might come down on him…

"_If only I had the power to show them how they should be treating people,. . . ._

_If only I was stronger, I could stop them all from doing this. . . ." _Lelouch thought, as his hands started to turn into small hidden fists, making his fists get tighter and tighter by the second, the more he felt himself get angry at the squad, knowing that there wasn't anything he could do.

Unless he was much stronger than he was now, he could deal with them all. . . .

. . . But since he had no power at all, he was totally useless at this moment.

That's what he was, useless and helpless, like a small defenseless weakling. . . .

He only he had power, enough power to have all his goals and all his desires granted, he wouldn't ever have to deal with all these little disturbances, that were standing in his way. . .

"_If I only had. . . ."_

_. . . ._

"_I need. . . ."_

_. . . .."MORE. . . .POWER!"_

"_**You want power?. . . Power to become stronger?. . . .As Strong as a King?. . . ."**_

…

"_**Than, I shall give it to you. . ." **_A voice said to him, a strong female like voice that he heard, as it sounded like the same voice that he had heard before. But before he could think of what it was, a bright light flashed in front of him, blinding him and bringing him into the starting line of his new destined role. . .

_**Thousands of what appeared to be images and visions of some sort, appeared in his mind. He couldn't explain what it was, but it somehow interested him in why he was seeing this. As more images came, more and more, at a fast passing time like speed, a voice was heard through the images that he was seeing. . . .**_

"_**This is what you are seeing, as one who could be chosen for the power of the king. . . .Geass. . ." The voice said, as it belonged to the female voice that he heard from earlier. "It can all be yours, if you chose it to be. **_

_**. . . .But if you make this choice, you will be past the point of no return and you will only be able to live a life of solitude: A Lonely King."**_

_**The images kept coming to him, as the voice started to talk again.**_

"_**So, will you accept the contact and take a hold of the power, that will make you be a holder of the Powers of Geass?" **_

_**Lelouch thought for a few minutes, before saying his answer, knowing that he had chosen a new life for himself and one that he could never turn away from.**_

"_**Yes, yes, I do. I will choose the power of the kings and accept the condition terms of your contract." Lelouch said, his eyes giving a look that he was serious about his answer and wasn't gonna change his mind. **_

_**. . . .**_

"_**The Terms have been accepted. . . . The contract has been made."**_

_**. . . ."I only hope that the choice you made, will make for very interesting entertainment. . . ." **_

Z2 felt a small little shiver run down his back, as he looked up for a sec, getting a sense that someone had just recently made a contract. He kept looking up for a few more seconds, before turning his attention back to Nataliee, who seemed con fused at the moment at what was going on. . . .

"Um, Z2? Is something wrong?" Nataliee said, as more confusion came into her mind, still wondering what's happening.

"Nothing, Nataliee. Nothing is wrong, at the moment. . ." Z2 said, as he looked at her with a look of interest in his eyes. "Now, to start us off on our contract, I'm gonna need your hand. . ." He grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. When he grabbed her hand, she felt it grow hot, like it was on fire or something.

After a few minutes of holding her hand, she saw him let go of her hand, seeing a little bit of a smirk on his face.

"The contract. . . .Has been completed. Just look at your hand." He said, as he pointed a finger at her hand. She looked at her hand, noticing a black and red circled pentagram like mark on the back of her hand. She stared at it for a few minutes, before looking at Z2.

"That mark is the symbol of our contract and it will also hold your powers of Geass inside you, until the contract has been fulfilled. You will be able to make great uses with that contract mark on you. . . .But as with everyone who holds a Geass contract, you have a duty to fulfill with your end. . . ."

"My end?" Nataliee asked, as she was feeling a little bit confused.

"Yes, your end. . . .Your end, which will be completing my wish." Z2 said, as he could guess what she was about to say next. "My wish, my dear Nataliee, is something very important, that you will need to complete it. But, I can't tell you what it now, it's too early for you to know at this moment. But soon, I will let you know on what it will be. . . ."

Nataliee looked at him, as she saw bits of the room starting to spin around, as bits of black started to cover her vision.

"Now, I must leave you and return you to your so called 'companion'. After all, you will need him to complete your task." She heard what appeared to be a sort of soft giggled laughter.

"_**ooohhh-hhhooohhhooohhh! I can't wait to see what kind of Geass Power you will have, . . .**_

_**My Beautiful, Lonely-Geass Queen. . . ." **_

Nataliee opened her eyes a few minutes later, noticing that she was in a different place than she was from before. She looked around and noticed Lelouch a few feet away, as she got a smile on her face and went over to him, very happy and gad to see him.

"LELOUCH!" She called out to him, as he turned his head, noticing that she was there. He gave what appeared to be a sort of small smile, appearing to be glad that she was okay.

"Nataliee, you're alright." Lelouch said, as came up to him. "You're not hurt are you?" She shook her head, as a sign that she was alright. She looked around, wondering where there were at this moment.

"Where are we? Do you have any idea?" Nataliee asked, as Lelouch looked at a wall for a minute.

"I don't know. . . .but I've got a feeling, that something very interesting is gonna happen soon. And we should both, start to take apart in the changes that will be coming. . ." He said, as he could feel that a very fun little bit of games were about to begin.

_**And the time of Geass, would soon start for our two playing Kings. . .**_

**Standing here with dried-up lips  
>Being unprotected right below<br>the freezing sunlight**

_**Countless tears are overflowing**_  
><em><strong>Falling as they scrape against my face,<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a shining light so bright<strong>_

_**I've been searching far and wide for your presence close to me**_  
><em><strong>So I can reach out, and fill my empty heart.<strong>_

_**But when I hold your hand, I'm able to feel the loneliness that's inside of you**_  
><em><strong>When We're miles apart!<strong>_

_**The wish that we held on to, in the middle of our hearts**_  
><em><strong>was torn apart by destiny<strong>_

_**And even though you vanished from my life, I still have the memories**_  
><em><strong>that you left behind<strong>_

_**And right now, I can feel you here...**_  
><em><strong>in me.<strong>_

_***TBC…***_

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Inu: So I guess I left you at a cliff hanger at this chapter. <strong>

**Lelouch: You sure do like to leave all your story chapters at cliffhangers, don't you? I feel sorry for your reader…**

**Inu: Oh, go play chess or something, Lelouch! *throws a chess piece at Lelouch***

**So until the next chapter then ….STAY COOL AND STAY OTAKU: INU-OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6:Now, The Next Part Shall Begin

**Miss Inu: I'm sorry, I haven't updated this story in forever, but I kinda lost my inspiration for this again and didn't know how to continue it. And also, I got distracted and had been working on other fanfic's, while I been trying to think to try to get this one going again… **

**Lelouch: Well, let's just say, that the author was being lazy and also depressed for a while and didn't want to write anymore chapters, for some time…**

**Miss Inu: LELOUCH! One more word and I'm gonna force to watch 'My Little Pony' again…**

**Lelouch: *shuts up about bad-mouthing miss. Inu* um, just as a side note, is following the code geass anime & manga storyline of the series, for the fanfic story, but with a few added twists to her own (just to let you know)**

**Miss Inu: yep, so with that said, enjoy the chapter, guys~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Code Geass-The Last Dance With The Princess: Ch.6<strong>

**Chapter 6: Now, The Next Part Shall Begin…**

**Not far from where the two new geass users had been created, a little battle of war had been started to begun, in a fight of wants and power…**

**But that's what to be excepted in the area and country that was labeled as** _**"Area 11"; **_**people fighting for something or against someone, trying to show that they could stand up against people of stronger power…**

**But in the end, it the person with stronger power would always win, no matter who they were fighting against…**

**Unless, someone found a way to change that rule by showing that cunning and trickery, could win instead…**

After the Nataliee and Lelouch had received their own set of Geass ***which they didn't tell the other about, since they were gonna keep it a secret for now***, they both said a few last things to each other and said their goodbyes, not knowing if they would ever meet each other again…

_**But time wasn't gonna let them forget each other for long, as a fight was gonna bring them together again…**_

––––

As Nataliee was heading back home, she heard what sounded like a faint booming sound from the distance. She turned to see where the sound was coming from, but couldn't guess where it was.

"_What was that? Was that a bomb or an attack?"_ Nataliee thought, as she wondered what the sound was. She was lost in her thoughts so well, that she didn't see the figure that was behind her, until it was too late and she was caught in a pair of arms, holding her in place. She let out a scream, as she was caught by surprise and off guard. _"What? What's going on? Who is that, that is behind me?" _

"Well, well, what do we have here? It looks like a little girl that has gotten lost..." The figure said, as she guessed it must be a man and as she looked at his clothing attire, that he must be an "eleven rebel fighter" and that she must have been around rebel fighting territory and was being watched by hidden rebel fighters.

"Well, she won't be going anywhere, anytime soon, because she's gonna be used for our little **'plan'**…" She heard him say, as he grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back, making her be in pain from the action.

"What?! Your gonna use me for your plans? **NO WAY IN HELL, YOU STUPID BASTARD!**" Nataliee said, as she used her free hand to elbow him in the stomach hard, making him grunt in pain. His hold on her loosened, as she used her leg to kick him in the leg hard, making him be in more pain. While he was in pain from her sneak attacks, she was able to wiggle loose and bolt out of the area, making a break for it.

"_I need to run! I need to get away! Find some help, anyone or anything, that might make me be able to be safe from this idiot."_ Nataliee thought to herself as she ran out into a open area, not seeing that she was in a very dangerous area of the city-town. She heard the sounds of the booming like sounds again, now realizing what they were. "Crap…those are the sounds of nightmare's being fought with. I'm gonna get caught in the firefight, if I don't do something…"

"Hey Bitch! Your gonna pay for that!" She turned again, to see that rebel fighter coming after her, looking pretty angry at her. She stared at him, feeling scared that he might hurt her in some way, as she started to back away, in slow moving steps.

"_I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me…I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die….I don't want to die, not in a place like this…"_ Nataliee thought, as her fears were getting the best of her, as she tried to think of a way to get herself out of this. _**"I wanna…wanna…**__**I WANT TO LIVE!"**_

_**As she thought of that thought, something strange started to happen, that was the start of her change into what she was gonna start to become…**_

The pentagram on the black of her hand started to glow a bright blackish-blue color as both of her eyes started to turn bright reddish-purple like, and a small symbol appeared in one of her eyes, that looked like a weird symbolized bird. The symbol glowed again, being alive and active like, as it was about to start its first activation duty was about to be start…

"What the hell…what are you up to, girl?" The rebel fighter asked, as he stared at what was happening with Nataliee. Nataliee stood where she was, as she looked at the rebel man with emotionless like eyes.

"_**You…You will, die…so be gone**_!" Nataliee said, in a low voice, that didn't seem to match her at all, as she raised a hand to him, pointing her finger at him. The rebel fighter noticed her pointing at him, as he also noticed her eyes and there weird color show that was kinda freaking him out. He didn't get any time to say or even make a break for it, as a bit of blue flames gathered around her arm, coming from the pentagram that was on the back of her hand and went straight for him, hitting him with the hot-cooling flames.

It felt like he was being caught on fire from the inside, as he felt himself being burnt up. Then, a voice was said in his head, as if it was commanding him to do something:

"**You will, die…so be gone…You will, die…so be gone… be gone!"**

"I need…to die…and be gone…be gone…" The man thought to himself, as the flames took over, burning and destroying him, as he had allowed himself to follow the orders of the flames-voice. Then, after a few minutes, there was a flash of light and blue flames covered the area, and where the rebel fighter had been, he was no longer there. The only traces that he had even been in the area at all, was a small scorched blackish-blue mark that was on the ground…

After the flames had died down a bit and they had finished their assigned task, they returned to the symboled pentagram on Nataliee's hand, as her eyes also returned to their original color. She blinked for a few seconds, trying to see if she knew what had happened.

"_Wha…what, happened….why does, my head…feel so dizzy, like?"_ She thought, as a small wave of dizziness started to come over her. She tried to keep her mind in control, but the wave of dizziness was too strong, as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness…

_**As many confusing thoughts and questions were waiting to be answered…**_

––––

_Not far from where Nataliee was, someone was keeping an eye on her, as a mischief smirk came across Z2's face, feeling quite happy that the first rounds of games had already begun. He didn't even try to guess that the girl would have already used her Geass power in the short amount of time, that the contract had been set up. _

"_Well, well, for a first try, that wasn't too bad. But that wasn't even a full tryout to test the power I gave you, my dear Nataliee. But maybe, I can add a few new things to this first rounds…" Z2 said, as he noticed something that was close by, that would add some more fun to his game, that he wanted to try out. "…by looking for the other Geass contractor that was made…the one known as Lelouch…"_

_And with that, he left the area, wanting to see what this Lelouch can do and how he might add some more excitement to his games and entertainment…_

_***TBC…***_

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Inu: So I guess I left you at a cliff hanger at this chapter. Sorry if this chapter sounds kinda off a bit, but I was trying to remember from memory on how the episode was when Lelouch got his geass power *yeah, I can remember stuff like that, sometimes by seeing it a couple of times*<strong>

**Lelouch: yeah, guess you might need to re-watch the series and read the manga again…**

**Inu: yep, like I don't have enough manga to read at the moment….so, guess we'll see you all in the next chapter…**

**So until then ….STAY COOL AND STAY OTAKU: INU-OUT!**


End file.
